


downtime

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [215]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, Drinking, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Peebee is a big dork, Slice of Life, mass effect andromeda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: As Sara is doing chores, a tipsy Peebee walks in.





	downtime

Sara carefully put down the now full bowl with pellets for her hamster (simply named Space Hamster) and then closed the cage. It was a slow evening on the Tempest, they would reach Havarl in about two days, so there was nothing more to do than wait it out. So, Sara, like the others, did random chores.

The pathfinder cleaned the hamster cage, checked all her emails, and talked to her crew. Yes, an uneventful day, and Sara felt like everything was in order. Just as it should be.

She sat down on her bed, thinking about putting on an entertainment vid, when she suddenly hears the doors to her room mechanically open up, and in came Peebee with a smile, holding two large bottles of some sort of liquor. By the look of it, the asari was slightly tipsy.

“Hey Sara, I brought these. What about some quality time with your girlfriend over here?”

Sara let out a laugh and immediately got up. She gave Peebee a slow kiss on her blue lips, and then took the bottles from her.

“I’m quite a fan of your suggestion. Let’s go to my table over there, I want to examine these closer.”

Peebee laughed.

“It’s the good stuff, only the best for my Sara, the ultimate pathfinder. It’ll be our little date, and then later, maybe you can examine me as well.”

Now it was Sara’s time to laugh, her cheeks turned red.

“Peebee, you’re the best and the cutest. Please, never change. I quite like the idea of a date, after all, it’s been a while since I spent some time with my girlfriend alone. I’ll get the glasses. But, are you sure this is also safe for human consumption?”

She nodded.

“Of course. This is safe for both asari and humans, I did the research. I did not want to ruin this.”

“Sweet. This will be an amazing date, I bet.”

“Oh Sara, I know it will. But first, will you kiss me again?”

“You don’t even have to ask.”

Before either could blink, their lips once again were pressed together, in a slow, peaceful rhythm.


End file.
